The Augmented ally of Senpai
by TorvaMessor
Summary: Please Don't Bully Me, Nagatoro X Deus EX crossover. Senpai is being bullied again, and his old friend is back who is no longer fully human. With a history of hospitalizing bullies, I wonder how this school year will turn out for Senpai and Nagatoro, and who knows maybe some of the other side characters will find someone! ENJOY!


Chapter 1 : Welcome back

"Oh Senpai", called Nagatoro as she burst into the art classroom. Her iconic devilish smile on her face.

Upon entering she is greeted with the sight of (Since Senpai's name is never given, I will refer to him as Ota Shozo) her senpai not sitting on his usual stool but laying on the couch, on arm over his head, the other over his chest, almost as if trying to protect himself. If Ota did hear her, he didn't show it. Approaching her senpai, Nagatoro quickly notices the dirt covering his uniform. Ota's shirt isn't tucked into his belt showing some of the bruises on his lower stomach. On his wrist was an obvious bruise caused by someone's grip. Nagatoro's face quickly changed into a blank expression. She poked Ota once earning a slight groan from him. She poked him once again, earning an even louder groan from him. Finally noticing Nagatoro's pressence Ota shots up with a hiss.

"Ah Nagatoro, I didn't see you there", said Ota trying to act normal.

"Senpai, who did this to you", asked Nagatoro, her face still stuck in an emotionless glare.

"Ah, what? This? This is nothing, I just fell down the stairs", said Ota, hoping that she would believe the lie.

Nagatoro didn't buy it, not one bit. She simply glared at him for a minute, then quickly reached forward and grabbed his arm where the bruise was, causing Ota to hiss in pain. Quickly jerking his arm out of her hand Ota cradles his hand close to his chest.

"Tell me who did this", demanded Nagatoro.

Ota stared at Nagatoro, debating whether he should tell her or play it off as nothing.

"Its nothing Nagatoro, I just had a little disagreement with some juniors", said Ota, trying to downplay the situation. Nagatoro's face softened a little.

"Senpai, you can tell me if someth-", started Nagatoro.

"It's nothing! Just leave it alone ok", yelled Ota. Ota didn't mean to yell at Nagatoro, in fact he felt really bad about it. Tears started to drip from his eyes. Expecting Nagatoro to tease him as usual he closed his eyes waiting for her usual onslaught. When nothing came, he opened his eyes only to see tears starting to form in Nagatoro's eyes. If he didn't feel awful then, he definitely did now.

"Hey Nagatoro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ye-" said Ota.

"Silly Senpai, sorry for pestering you. Let's do something more fun, if you want I can be your naked model this time", said Nagatoro, wiping the small tears from her eyes, putting up her signature smirk.

Ota was embarrassed as usual by her remarks. "Wha- What? No, don't say things like that", stuttered Ota.

"Perverted Senpai, of course I wouldn't do that", she said matter-of-factly, flicking Ota on the nose. "That being said, I guess you will have settle for me in cloths", teased Nagatoro.

"Can we just get to painting please", asked Ota, his face as red as a tomato.

Nagatoro's smile widened. "Sure Senpai, let's do that", agreed Nagatoro.

* * *

(next day)

It was lunch time, Ota was still sore from his bruises, but managed to reach the cafeteria. Ota looked around for a seat, at first he saw Nagatoro's table, she and her two 'friends', Gamo, and Yoshi. Gamo was tall with long messy dark hair. Yoshi is small(not as small as Nagatoro), with long blonde hair tied behind her into two pigtails. At first Ota considered sitting with them but quickly remembered how the last time those two got out of hand really quickly. While he was contemplating where to sit, he couldn't help but overhear a conversation from another group of students.

"Did you hear Timothy Cook is back today," asked student 1.

"Who", responded student 2.

"Tim. He was the one who got in fights all the time, he's been gone for 3 years now. Apparently he got in a fight so bad that some group of bullies all got sent to the hospital, one of them almost died", said student 1.

"No way, and they let someone like that back into here."

At this point Ota was about to drop his lunch, Tim was a good friend of his, probably his only friend, excluding Nagatoro. By this point Nagatoro noticed Ota across the cafeteria. As she was about to call out to him Ota ran off, leaving the cafeteria. Ota was going to look for Tim, and he knew just where to look, the roof. Seeing him leave Nagatoro also left not saying a word to her 'friends'. As Ota reached the roof his eyes locked onto a figure standing by the edge. It was Tim and he look just like he did 3 years ago. He was 5'11" with short brown hair, the weirdest thing about him was the fact he had a pair of black gloves on. While not against the dress code, it was quite unusual. Almost as soon as Ota stepped onto the roof, Tim turned around with an blank look, which quickly turned into a genuine smile.

"Well I'll be damned, it's been a long time Ota, how are you", asked Tim sticking his hand out. Tim was an American by birth and lived there for a large part of his childhood, so he still had American mannerisms, even though he lived in Japan, Ota never really minded it.

"It's has been a while, it's good to see you", said Ota grabbing Tim's outstretched hand. When Ota grabbed the hand it was hard, unnaturally hard, almost as if it was made of metal. Thinking nothing of this, Ota decided to let it go. Strangely Tim didn't let go of Ota's hand. Taking his other hand, Tim pulled back his sleeve revealing the large hand shaped bruise.

"You're being bullied again aren't you", asked Tim.

"What? No that's not what happened at all", lied Ota.

"If someone is hurting you, just tell me, I'll take care of them like I did 3 years ago", offered Tim.

"Last time you sent those bullies to the hospital, and one of them almost died, not to mention you got expelled", said Ota.

"I don't care, your my friend. If someone picks a fight with you their picking a fight with me", proclaims Tim.

Before Ota responds, Tim's head swivels towards the door. His eyes locking onto a small crack in the door. Quickly the door shuts, startling Ota. The one at the door had been Nagatoro. She followed Ota to the roof, only to see him talking to Timothy Cook. From the way they talked she concluded that they were friends, however what worried her most was, now that Senpai has a friend other than her, he will start ignoring her to talk to him. Nagatoro, didn't know why, but when she thought about it, she could feel herself getting mad.

* * *

Back on the roof Ota and Tim continued their conversation.

"Don't worry about it Tim, I'm fine", reassured Ota.

"Alright, whatever you say. Are you still writing that manga of yours", asked Tim, changing the topic.

"Ah, yes. If you want you can stop by the art room later today, it's usually just me and Nagatoro", says Ota.

"Nagatoro? Who's that", asked Tim.

"Right, you haven't been here long. She's' a freshmen, that stops by the art room, she usually teases me alot though", admitted Ota. Tim's express hardened at the news. "Oh don't worry, it isn't bad. In fact I like talking to her", clarified Ota. Tim's calm smile returned.

"It's good to hear you made a friend in my absence, I was worried I would come back and find you by yourself with no friends", joked Tim. Ota just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It seems lunch is almost over, so I'll stop by the art room later. See you later Ota", said Tim walking down from the roof. Once out of Ota's sight, Tim's face turned into a scowl. "When I find those bastards who hurt him, i'm going to break all of them. No one touches my friend", said Tim to himself.

END

**(Authors Note)**

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. If you all want me to continue this story please leave a comment.**

**Now to answer some burning questions**

**Q: Why is Ota(senpai) so calm around Tim.**

**A: Well this is a personal choice, because I think Senpai would be able to talk comfortably to a friend who doesn't tease him like Nagatoro**

**Q:This said it was a Deus Ex crossover but there are no clear DE references**

**A: If you haven't noticed Tim is going to be the Aug, while nowhere near as much as Jenson, his arms will be the most augmented. The story will use DE aug physics, that is why it's a DE crossover.**

**If you want to see more please comment to show me how much you want to see this continued. See you all in Chapter 2 'A brawl to remember'**


End file.
